Bearing Consequences
by Sherry2602
Summary: Warning: YAOI! If you don't like, do not read. Explicit content, relationship betweet two men. This story is a colaboration between me and my best friend Lenka, who gave me her permission to upload also the chapters written by her. Please review. Th
1. The Fateful Night

This chapter was written by Lenka. Thank you so much hon.

It's actually a little crossover between several other manga, but the main storyline will be between Byakuya and Shuuhei. Hope you'll enjoy it. Please review.

The Fateful Night

He couldn't believe he was doing this. The honorable head of the Kuchiki clan, a noble, the captain of the 6th division. A married man, to top it. But making love to the thin body of the boy was just too amazing to stop. Again, he ran his fingers over Ruffy's chest, eliciting another lovely moan from those full, parted lips. He was drunk, of course, yet he wasn't sure he could have stopped himself in a sober state. Probably not. He snapped out of his thoughts when Ruffy arched his back with a lustful cry.

_When was the last time I made someone react like this?_

He kissed the boy's closed eyes and increased the speed of his thrusts. The body under him was glowing and he felt fingers digging in his back. The small boy definitely liked this. Ruffy suddenly opened his eyes and whispered something.

"Please … c-come inside me …"

The sexiness of his hoarse voice was driving him mad. He never thought he would do this again. Not after –

_No, don't think about him. _

_He's watching you._

_You can feel his gaze upon yourself._

_But instead of feeling ashamed, it turns you on, right?_

Byakuya smiled. Oh yes, he knew the other man was standing behind him. And it felt good. Yet he didn't turn his head to return the gaze. He rather pressed another heated kiss on the boy's lips and burried himself deep in him. Ruffy cried out and threw his head back, lost in an overwhelming orgasm. The black haired captain couldn't resist anymore and came as well. There they were – two sweaty, sticky bodies, their hair a complete mess, their heavy breathing filling the dark room. But one of them still wasn't satisfied. He couldn't but remember how good it felt to … Byakuya chuckled mischievously. His drunk mind found the idea of teasing the man in the corner hilarious. When his heavy breathing calmed down and his heartbeat came back to normal, he smiled at Ruffy.

"How about switching roles now, little one?"

He felt a deadly reiatsu somewhere behind himself and knew that HE heard him. Byakuya grinned again and moaned as sexily as he could when Ruffy rolled on top of him and started caressing his body. Another wave of the deadly reiatsu. Byakuya's plan was obviously working. He was beginning to wonder just how long the man in the corner would take before stopping Ruffy. And at the same moment, he saw a tall figure beside the bed. Finally.

The couple on the bed had a spectator. A tall, well built man with a tattoed face. Hisagi Shuuhei, the vice-captain of the 9th division, didn't like what he saw. He was staring at his possession being kissed by another man. It made him furious. When the two changed position, his heart almost stopped. At first he thought, he would just leave the room without letting them know, but like this … His pride and dignity shattered like glass. Without even knowing what he was doing, he crossed the room. The man he was so fascinated with looked at him with a mocking smile.

"You took your time."

Hisagi didn't answer. He just grabbed Ruffy's shoulder and lifted him.

"Go play with someone else, shorty."

He put Ruffy beside the bed and took his place. Byakuya was smiling at him, that gorgeous, sexy thing. Hisagi could have strangled him. He knew very well that Byakuya was teasing him. But try to resists a man this outrageously beautiful!

Byakuya gasped when Shuuhei pinned his hands above his head. God, he missed the handsome vice-captain! He moaned under Shuuhei's touches, loving the way he caressed his sensitive skin. It felt so good, so good … He closed his eyes, letting Shuuhei do whatever he wanted. And Shuuhei took gladly advantage of the suddenly so submissive Byakuya. As he pressed the drunk captain's body on the bed, he had better things to do than think about consequences. Byakuya wanted him, he could tell that much. The temperature in the room seemed to rise steeply and in just minutes, they were both breathless. But they wouldn't – couldn't – slow down. Byakuya felt like a cheap slut as he spread his legs eagerly for Shuuhei. There was a voice somewhere in his head, screaming at him that he shouldn't be doing this. Shut up, Byakuya thought and let out a soft moan when Shuuhei inserted a finger into him. He moved it so provocatively slowly! The oh-so-proud captain couldn't take it anymore.

"Don't tease me … just take me, I'm begging you!"

Shuuhei's eyes widened in surprise. Was this really the same Kuchiki Byakuya he used to encounter in the streets of Seireitei? The haughty and arrogant Kuchiki Byakuya? He stared unbelievingly when Byakuya took his hand and started licking his fingers. He thought of drawing his hand back but Byakuya just purred sexily and started sucking his finger lovingly. Shuuhei's lower body decided for him. His trousers suddenly felt uncomfortably tight and he didn't mind at all when Byakuya's trembling hand freed his throbbing erection. One after another, parts of his clothing were tossed on the floor. Suddenly, it wasn't Shuuhei who was in charge but the beautiful captain. Again, they kissed and before he knew it, the vice-captain was on his back, with Byakuya kneeling above him. He moaned when Byakuya lowered himself on his rock hard cock. The wonderful feeling disappeared though when he saw Byakuya's face. The long haired man on top of him had tears of pain in his eyes and was panting harshly.

"K-Kuchiki-san …"

Byakuya looked at him with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry … I forgot how it hurts …"

"Baka, you should have let me to stretch you better!"

Byakuya blushed to the roots of his hair. A genuine, deep blush was spreading over his face. Hearing Shuuhei talk like this made even his drunk mind realize what he was doing. Maybe he should – The course of his thoughts was interrupted by a deep, passionate kiss from Shuuhei.

"Lie down."

Byakuya obeyed. What else could he do but obey? So he lay there, on his back, his eyes closed and waiting for something – anything – to happen. Shuuhei watched him for a while, licking his own fingers. He could hardly wait to take the captain – but he knew it would take a little bit more time. After all, he wanted to make Byakuya scream in pleasure, not in pain. When he decided his fingers were coated well enough, he leaned over the pale body and pressed a soft kiss on Byakuya's lips. He could feel him relax as he started covering his face and neck with featherlight kisses. The gentle touches got a little rougher as he was getting drunk with Byakuya's scent. _Sake and sakuras._

Byakuya's moans told him he was touching all the right spots. And little Byakuya liked it as well. Shuuhei chuckled and continued kissing his way from his neck to his belly. By the time he arrived to his cock, Byakuya was all moans and his body was trembling in excitement. Shuuhei licked his fingers a few more times and then carefully slipped them into Byakuya. Just one at first, then another after some time. He looked up and saw no signs of discomfort. So he pushed a little deeper and got a very positive reaction. Byakuya arched his back with a surprised moan of pleasuren and instinctively parted his legs some more. Shuuhei knew he was ready. He lay down on the shivering body and lifted Byakuya's knees. He could feel him freeze.

"Please relax, I'll be gentle."

He whispered into Byakuya's ear and positioned himself at his entrance. Byakuya nodded, waiting for the sharp stab of pain. It didn't come. Instead, his body and mind were hit by a wave of intense pleasure. Shuuhei was encouraged by Byakuya's incredibly sexy moans and the tight grasp of the captain's fingers on his shoulders. Everything was perfect – the soft blankets, Byakuya's breathing and the dark, warm room. And the way Byakuya arched his back, showing off his flawless, muscular body, was almost too much for Shuuhei to handle. His movements became faster and with each stroke, he burried himself deeper in the captain's body. The world ceased to exist and everything disappeared as their coupling grew more and more intense. Byakuya couldn't stop himself from moaning louder with each thrust. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the strong man on him and on the maddeningly sweet and tingling sensations each move sent through his entire body. He grabbed the blanket with both hands as the pleasure rised even more. Shuuhei suddenly hit his sweet spot and the world exploded before Byakuya's eyes. He screamed Shuuhei's name, digging his fingers painfully in his back. The vice-captain hissed at the pain but didn't slow down, making sure to hit the spot again and again. He held the precious body tightly in his arms, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. And Byakuya smiled. It wasn't the smile of a drunk anymore but a lovely, gentle smile. For the captain enjoyed everything the other man was doing to him. The pressure, the licks, the kisses, their gentle love making … Shuuhei. That was his last coherent thought before his mind was shattered by an overwhelming orgasm. He just lay there, totally exhausted, Shuuhei's body on his. Byakuya didn't even have the strength to raise his arms and wrap them around Shuuhei's neck. He was desperate. He wanted to show Shuuheir how he felt, he wanted to hug him! Tears appeared in his eyes. If only he could say it … but he knew he could never express his feelings with mere words.

"Did I hurt you much?" a worried voice whispered to him.

Byakuya looked up. Shuuhei's face was just inches from his. So beautiful, Byakuya thought.

"Byakuya … ?"

The captain shook his head.

"I … am fine", he answered.

And it was the truth. He couldn't have felt better. He was tired as hell but he was content. He didn't know sex could feel good like this. With his wife, he hardly ever came to climax. It was so different with Shuuhei. His Shuuhei. Byakuya closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep. Shuuhei let him. He would have done anything to keep him a bit longer. Not like their first time. He lied down beside Byakuya and pulled a blanket over them. But he couldn't sleep, he was too happy. He could still remember the night when he had first slept with Byakuya. No, he corrected himself – the night when I shamelessly took advantage of Byakuya. He actually had almost raped the dead drunk captain back then. Shuuhei shivered. His eyelids felt heavy. No wonder, after such an amazing sex with Byakuya. Soon, he was sleeping soundly, snuggled to his captain. He was smiling in his dream.

In the morning, Shuuhei woke up pretty late. The sun was filling the room with a bright light. Shuuhei turned over and reached for Byakuya. But all he could feel was a cold pillow. He sat up immediately and looked around. He was alone.

"No", he whispered, panic-stricken. "Not again!"

He jumped from the bed and searched the room. Nothing. Byakuya's clothes were gone. There was no message either. Shuuhei sat down on the bed again. He couldn't believe it. He had intended to confess to Byakuya in the morning, when they would both be sober. A tear rolled down his cheek. It was soon followed by another. Shuuhei curled up in the messy, stained blankets that were the sole witnesses of what had happened. The strong, usually so stoic vice-captain of the 9th division soon cried himself to sleep.

Love sure is a bitch.


	2. Two Different Lives

This chapter was written by me. I hope you'll like it too. Thank you for reading. Sherry

2. Two Different Lives

PART 1 – Kuchiki Byakuya 1/2

The table in his study was almost invisible under the neat piles of reports, waiting for him to sort through them. The pen was looking at him provocatively, but Byakuya didn't pay any attention to it. He was staring blankly at the walls that were covered by the countless shelves with books, sculptures and generally objects that his ancestors have collected in years they lived here. It meant a little to Byakuya though. It wasn't his, it was just part of the manor, something meant to stay there. Like him…

It was well past midnight when he gave up trying to persuade himself to do some work and turned to look out of the window. The raindrops were beating the glass, water pouring from heavens above. His wife was already upstairs in their bedroom, most probably sleeping. This was his time of the day, his and his alone. Byakuya often shut himself in the study with his thoughts. He wanted to think, to reflect on his life. Was there even something like that for him? The only time he felt truly alive was during those two drunken nights he spend with Hisagi Shuuhei.

He put his head in his hands, closing his eyes. Why couldn't he stop thinking about him? About the last time, when he felt like something has broken in him. Like his heart couldn't stay cold any longer, it was aching every time he remembered Shuuhei's face. When he left last time, it was in a hurry, he didn't even left a message. He was called to his son's school, too important matter to waste any more time, they said. Truth to be told, he did have amoment to spare, but he got nervous and put down the pen and paper, not sure what to write anyway. Afterall, what can you write after such a night?

Yet, in the days and weeks that followed, he was often mad at himself for not explaining his sudden disappearance. He cought a glimpse of the vice-captain on several occassions, but he couldn't get near enough to speak with him. He was wandering what he should do about the growing desire. He was well aware that those were forbidden feelings, pleasures that he mustn't indulge in. But he just wanted him so much. He could still remember the taste of his kiss, the texture of his hair, smoothness of his skin… He yearned to be touched like that again. By Hisagi, his beautiful Hisagi.

He looked through the window and across the big garden. For split of second, he thought he saw somebody standing there, but when he looked again, it was gone. Byakuya got up and left the study. He decided it was time to go to bed. He reached the door of his bedroom and hesitated. Then, just as silently, he went back to his study. He decided to sleep alone, not with Robin pressing he body to his, which ached for Shuuhei. How long has it been like this? It wasn't so unusual for them to spend nights in separate bedrooms ever since their son was born. The duty has been fulfilled and neither of them had any intention on having more children anyway. There was no more to be said or done. Both continued to live their seemingly happy life.

Byakuya took a blanket and made his bed on the couch in his study. And in the bedroom, Robin was wide awake, aware of his previous presence at the door, hoping he would go away like so many times for past few weeks.

PART 2 – Hisagi Shuuhei 1/2

He was stupid, right? Or is it normal to walk around in the middle of the night when it is pouring rain? But for Shuuhei, being out of the small flat was a blessing. Somehow, he couldn't stay at home, watching Gurei and Ruffy as if nothing has happened. He knew he was being irrational, but he could still feel the anger towards Ruffy. That boy dared to touch the Captain, his Byakuya. Shuuhei couldn't forgive him so easily, although he knew that it wasn't Ruffy's fault only. The stoic Captain just wanted to provoke him into action.

And Gurei? He sighed, feeling the stab of pain in his chest. He met Gurei many years ago and after some time, they moved together. They had opened and nice relationship. The Ruffy joined them and it was still really good, but there was still missing something he couldn't really grasp. And now, Gurei's attention started to divert to someone else, Hitsugaya Toushiro. The said captain had no idea, of course, but Shuuhei knew that Gurei was falling for him. And in that time, Shuuhei got unpleasant surprise in discovering deep feelings for Gurei. One day, he got drunk and after his usual rough round of sex with Gurei, he confessed to love him. Gurei was startled of course and didn't know what to say. Shuuhei understood right away, he had been rejected. Like so many times in his life, he felt miserable and eternaly unloved. And then there was his encounter with Byakuya. He was wandering, why all his love always stayed unrequitted?

Like with Byakuya now. He knew that what he felt for Gurei was mere attachment compared to the feelings he had for the head of Kuchiki clan. Last time, he wanted to say it all, he wanted to confess regardless whether he'll be rejected again, he just wanted to let it out. But Kuchiki has disappeared and it looked like he was avoiding him ever since. He felt so angry and humiliated, yet he couldn't stop thinking about him. And there he was again. He looked around the familiar street. Here again, he thought bitterly as he turned his head towards one of the noble houses.

Kuchiki residence. From his spot he could see the only light in the house, Byakuya's study. How many times did he already come here and stood watching the window and the silhouette behind it. Practically every night for past three weeks, ever since he was left alone in that room where they shared moments of passion. Shuuhei lit a ciggarette, he was slightly shivering as the rain made him soaking wet. And he was standing there, leaning on the wall of the building behind him, smoking his crumpled ciggarettes, his eyes fixed on the window where the Kuchiki clan leader was sitting in his comfortable chair. It made him think of all the differences between them. They both had their place and apparently, his was right there on that spot, outside on the rain, silently watching the other man.

The silhouette moved suddenly and Shuuhei quickly put out the ciggarette. It seemed for a moment, that Byakuya has spotted him, but then he just turned and left the study. Shuuhei stood there, half glad, half regretting. For split of second, he wished the captain would see him there, would go to him… He had to stop these imaginations, he told to himself. Time to go home. He left, slowly dragging his feet towards the flat.

PART 3 – Kuchiki Byakuya 2/2

Another few weeks passed in which Byakuya hardly saw Robin somewhere else then at the table in the morning. Their son was on a boarding school, receiving the hard tutuion of the same hard teachers that were schooling him. Just as the clan's elders have requested. And so the two of them didn't have to even pretend conversation. Both being so stoic and cold, image of perfect couple. At least on the outside.

It was breakfast once again and they ate in silence whena servant came in with the morning post. Byakuya started to sort through it, happy for the distraction. His happiness didn't last long though. As he opened the last envelop, his eyes fell on the familiar handwriting. It was an invitation for yet another party. He was only twice invited there and at both occassions he got drunk somehow and ended up in bed with Hisagi.

Yes, he was dreading to go to another such party but still, he also felt excited by the thought that he would be able to see Shuuhei again. Not attending the party was out of question. Besides, Robin wouldn't pass on occasion to see her old nakama. It was decided then, they were going. And so, in a few days, Byakuya was standing before the mirror, nervously checking his appearance. For tonight, put aside his usual captain's haori. Instead, he chose simple black jeans and satin black shirt. Smart and casual. He couldn't but feel happy. He'll see HIM again!

Two hours later, he was standing at the bar with Captain Hitsugaya, talking about work as usually. It was a good subject, one on which he didn't have to keep his mind. That left him enough space to occupy his brain with making up some kind of conversation with Shuuhei. He had a good spot. Facing the room, he could clearly see Hisagi's profile, his handsome face, playful smile, sparkling eyes. He was just thinking about going to him, when out of nowhere, Robin appeared with Ruffy behind her. If he ever despised his wife, it was in that precise moment. Moment in which he just caught Hisagi's eyes looking at him.

He tried to stay as calm as ever, only his whitening knuckles betraying his true state. He was furious. But now his ears caught something from what Robin and Ruffy were saying. What was it again? Something about One Piece, someone in trouble, journey… Wait, could it be? Byakuya relaxed and even smiled a little. Robin was leaving for few weeks, maybe even months, with Ruffy and the rest on the boat. Somehow, all he wanted to do was to sing. But he knew better then that, so he just kissed Robin's cheek lightly, generously "allowing" her to go on a trip. He turned towards the room again, only to see that Shuuhei was already gone. Pity, he so wanted to share the news with him. But he was sure that they will meet soon enough.

PART 4 – Hisagi Shuuhei 2/2

Party. That was all he could think of ever since his last time with Kuchinki. Then a thought occurred to him. How about making another party soon and iviting him over? Now he just needed an occasion. Then Ruffy said he was leaving for some time and Shuuhei seized the opportunity to throw a party for him. Gurei and Ruffy were both all for it, of course they would, he thought. He wrote the offial invitations for everybody, pausing for a moment to look at the one he made for Byakuya. The awkward feeling after he was left last time was still puzzling him, but he swallowed his pride and send it before he would change his mind.

Few days passed and their flat was packed with people. Most of their friends came. He was standing at the table, trying to stay calm and with a smile, although his insides were crumped and shaking nervously. He was waiting for Kuchiki Byakuya's appearance. His waiting was rewarded at least as Byakuya walked in, his chin high, all his dignity emanating from him. He didn't notice Hisagi straight away and after a brief surveillance of the room, decided to head for a bar and join Hitsugaya.

Hisagi didn't know how to approach him now, so he just engaged in the meaningless conversation with a fellow shinigami. It didn't take long and he could feel Kuchiki's eyes on his back. So he noticed him finally. He was well aware of the captain's struggle but his own nervousness kept him in his place. It was like a game, though a bit tragicomic. They were behawing like two teenage kids, not knowing how to talk to each other. They will find a way, he was sure they will, but how long will it take, he didn't know.

Time to take action. Hisagi swallowed another drink and turned to Byakuya just when Robin and Ruffy appeared seemingly out of nowhere and started to speak to the Captain. Damn that shorty! He could feel his chest tightening, hurting him. For a moment, he would swer he saw the same reaction in Byakuya's eyes. But it was gone as soon as he looked again and Byakuya had a soft smile on his lips. Such a sweet smile and it was directed at Robin. How he hated her in that moment. He wanted to get that smile too, to be the one on whom Byakuya would look this way.

Suddenly, his dreaming was interupted and the vision of Byakuya smiling upon him shattered. What he saw send a painful arrow right through his heart. A kiss. That's what he saw. A kiss that "his" Byuakuya gave his rightful wife. The realization hit him with full force. He'll never be this important to Kuchiki Byakuya, no matter what. Before his feelings and jealousy could break free, Hisagi quickly turned and walked away, taste of betterness on his tongue.


	3. Meeting

Chapter by Lenka again. Please enjoy.

Meeting

Fifteen days. Three hundred and sixty hours since he last saw Hisagi Shuuhei. And Byakuya didn't like that at all. He frowned as he entered his mansion after another Hisagi-less day. And he wanted to see him so badly! To tell him how sorry he was for the last time. The servants quickly withdrew once they saw him. Master had been in such a bad mood for the past few days. Surely it was because of Rukia's illness and the fact that Robin had left the day before. Little did they know that Byakuya couldn't have cared less for his wife's absence.

"How is Rukia?" he suddenly snapped at an unfortunate servant who hadn't been fast enough to hide.

"I … don't know, Kuchiki-taichou."

"Has someone from the 4th division come to see her?"

"Yes, Kuchiki-taichou. Seventh seat Yamada Hanatarou. He has already left."

Byakuya snarled and dismissed the servant. He went to Rukia's room but stopped as soon as he touched the door. This reiatsu … this familiar reiatsu! His hand trembled. Could it be? His heart was beating like crazy when he entered the room.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia exclaimed happily. She hadn't expected her brother to come. She was still very pale but she already looked much better than seven days before. She was smiling at all the presents thay lay on the table and was saying something. Byakuya wasn't paying attention.

"Good afternoon, Kuchiki-taichou", Shuuhei said coldly.

As it was his free day, the handsome vice-captain was wearing an informal kimono. Byakuya couldn't help but think just how good he looked in it.

"Hisagi-fukutaichou has come to see me, nii-sama. He has news from Renji … and he brought all of this for me …" Rukia just wouldn't stop talking. She was obviously getting better.

The reason for Byakuya's sleepless nights suddenly stood up.

"Well, I will have to go … it was nice to see you again", he said and Byakuya hoped desperately that the words were meant for him as well.

Shuuhei bid farewell to them politely and walked out of the room, never looking at Byakuya.

"Rukia, I am glad to see you are better", Byakuya smiled faintly and patted her hair. He really was relieved to see her smiling like this after such a long time. But for now, he had more important things to do. "I have to see Hisagi Shuuhei before he leaves. I will be right back", he said and walked out to catch up on Shuuhei.

Shuuhei was walking through the insanely huge maze of the Kuchiki residence, fists clenched. How he hated Kuchiki Byakuya right now! That bastard … to watch him so calmly when they met in Rukia's room. Not a word, not a glance, nothing. Suddenly, there was someone behind him. He turned his head and saw Byakuya's face. Shuuhei blinked in surprise.

"Hisagi Shuuhei, could you please come to my study?"

Shuuhei followed, unsure as to what it meant. What more did Byakuya want? To humiliate him again?! Shuuhei was getting really angry. Captain or not, this guy was dead meat.

Once in his study, Byakuya turned around. But before he could say a word, Hisagi hit his face hard with his fist. Byakuya fell on the floor, surprised by the blow.

"Just who do you think you are?" Shuuhei whispered, forcing back tears. "You think you can do whatever you want with me?"

He intended to say it all, to cry out his feelings, to make Kuchiki understand. Yet he was soon silenced by a kiss. And before he knew it, Shuuhei was pressed to the wall, Byakuya holding him tightly and kissing him hungrily. Shuuhei gasped when he felt Byakuya's hot, velvety lips on his neck and slowly stopped struggling. Tears were now rolling down his cheeks.

"Byakuya, don't … if you don't mean it …", he managed to whisper.

Byakuya kissed his way to his ear and licked it.

"But I do mean it. I want you. I want the two of us to be together."

"How can I believe you?!"

Byakuya started removing Shuuhei's clothes.

"Because my wife left. Ruffy left as well. We're both alone and you are going to live with me."

With that, he pressed a heated kiss on his lips and rubbed his knee against Shuuhei's groin. Hadn't there been a wall, Shuuhei would have crumbled to the floor. Byakuya's words, his needy hands, it made his head spin. He moaned loudly into the kiss when Byakuya started caressing the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Shuuhei's face went bright red when he realized how hard he was. And the increasing pressure on his thigh told him that he wasn't alone. More and more of his burning skin was being exposed and the kimono soon fell to the ground. Shuuhei was shivering. _This isn't right!_ He pushed Byakuya away.

"Please … p-please …", he was crying.

Byakuya watched helplessly as Shuuhei slowly slid to the floor, arms wrapped around his trembling body. It hurt so much to see him like this. He had never intended to make him cry.

Just why does everything go wrong?

"I'm sorry, Shuuhei, so sorry", he knelt down before Shuuhei and hugged him.

"Why are you doing this to me?", Hisagi was sobbing softly, his face pressed into the crook of Byakuya's neck. He felt so ashamed. But at the same time, he was relieved. Byakuya didn't yell at him. He didn't send him away. He didn't laugh. He just held him in his arms. The simple touch meant everything to Shuuhei's tormented mind.

"Shuuhei, look at me."

The crying vice-captain lifted his head. He looked like a boy, terribly fragile, scared and tired. Byakuya hated himself.

"If I told you that I left because of my son, would you forgive me?" he whispered as he kissed away Shuuhei's tears.

"Your son?"

"Yes, I was contacted by one of his teachers. It was urgent, I had no time to leave you a message. If it wasn't for him, I … I would never have left. I swear …"

He saw doubt in Shuuhei's eyes and a desperate wish to believe, to hope.

"Byakuya … I don't want to be a hassle. I don't want you to hate me."

"I could never hate you. Never. I just don't know how to show you all I feel."

Shuuhei slowly wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed his forehead against Byakuya's.

"No need for words …"

With an almost shy smile, he took Byakuyas's hands and pressed them to his chest. He was happy. Every single one of Byakuya's touches felt like heaven. Their love making was gentle, soft. Nothing like sex with Gurei. Nothing like sex with anyone else. As they lay there, on the floor of Byakuya's office, they both felt indescribably happy. Content and tired. Shuuhei had never had such an intense feeling of safety. For him, the world had shrunk to the space between Byakuya's arms.

"You still haven't answered my question."

Byakuya's words suddenly made him aware of his surroundings.

"W-what question?"

"Whether you are going to stay with me or not."

"That was a question? Sounded like an imperative to me", Shuuhei chuckled.

"A bad habit of mine, I apologize. But I hope you won't turn me down?"

Hisagi kissed him softly.

"Never … and you know that very well, Kuchiki Byakuya", he smiled.

Another kiss, another sweet promise.

Life was again bright and beautiful.


	4. In Kuchiki Mansion

In the Kuchiki Mansion

PART 1 – Nightmare

It was Hisagi's second night in the big mansion. Byakuya had selected a room for him, so that the servants wouldn't have any questions. But he didn't have to sleep in the enormous bed alone. He smiled, watching the sleeping figue beside him. Byakuya didn't want to waste any more time and from the moment Hisagi moved in, was always around the handsome vice-captain. Was it even real? That the whole day was like a dream come true.

The morning sex in the shower, breakfast in bed, lunch in garden, talking and making out in the library, king's dinner in the ancient dining room. It all felt like a fairytail. And now, after healthy amount of bed "exercise", Hisagi was lying on the bed, watching his sleeping lover in the moonlight. His lungs were screaming for cigarette, but he didn't want to leave the warm body pressed to his side. Beside, Byakuya didn't like the smell. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep.

A sudden scream woke up Kuchiki and he quickly looked around, alarmed. Finally, realizing where he was, he found the source of the disturbance. Shuuhei was obviously having a bad nightmare. He was sweating, gibbering feverishly something, his handsome face fully of horror and pain. Byakuya put hand on his shoulder, trying to wake him up, to sooth him with gentle calling of his name.

"Shuuhei, shhh, wake up. It's just a dream, you're safe…"

Hisagi woke up with a start. Damn that same old dream! He was shaking all over. Out of nowhere, tho arms envelopped him and he was being pulled to someone's bare chest. Byakuya was desperately trying to calm him, gently stroking his hair, whispering softly into his ear. Shuuhei leaned on him heavily, his face burried in the lean muscles. He couldn't stop shaking, tears of relief staining his handsome face. For the first time, he wasn't alone with his nightmare, there was someone to comfort him. And it wasn't just mere anybody, it was Byakuya. The one and only, the great leader of the Kuchiki clan, the perfect image of strong and cold demeanor. And he was hugging him now as if he was a child…

They stayed like that for a very long time, Byakuya's delicate fingers raking through Shuuhei's hair, feather-like kisses were calming him more then anything else could have. Slowly, he was able to look up at Byakuya's face. He was deeply ashamed of the moment of his weakness, of the fact that he had shoved his tears again. He didn't know what to expect, except for questions. He did expect questions, but to his great surprise, Byakuya didn't seem to have any. In fact, he was looking at him with gentle concern and he could feel that his heart started to beat faster then ever before.

Byakuya could feel it too. Hisagi's chest was pounding against his own, though he wasn't sure whether it was still the after effect of the nightmare, or if it was now due to their closeness. He decided that a kiss can't hurt and lifted Shuuhei's chin a little higher, pressing a soft kiss on his lips. The immediate response when Shuuhei deepened the kiss told him, that his judgement was once again correct. Hisago, only too happy for the latter's initiativeness, started kissing him back hungrily. Soon, they were kissing heatily, arms wrapped around each other. Shuuhei was still shivering slightly, but the warm embrace made him melt slowly.

Hisagi was loosing himself in the touches, when the kissing stopped. He looked up questioningly, eyes wide in fear that something's wrong, but Byakuya just gave him one of his rare smiles, reassuringly nodding towards the bathroom. Oh, now that was great idea! Shuuhei was suddenly very well aware of the stickyness of their bodies, mainly due to their evening love-making. He grinned and slowly got up, not really wanting to, but also glad that he'll be able to wash his face from drying tears.

Byakuya was already filling the tube when Hisagi came in. The sight was priceless. Byaukuya was sitting on the rim of the tube completely naked save for the small towel wrapped around his thin waist, one hand under the stream of water, controlling the temperature carefully. Hisagi stayed in the door, watching in awe the beautiful captain, his breathing stopping for a while when Bya's long raven hair fell over his shoulder, covering his face. Bya moved his hand and automatically tidied them behind his ear, still not aware of the spectator. Shuuhei walked over silently and without another word put amrs around him from behind, breathing softly on his neck.

Kuchiki was happy. He felt so safe like this. He relaxed back on Shuuhei's chest, just turning off the taps. He wished he could stop the time at that moment, he wanted to stay with Hisagi like this forever.

"The water will get cold, captain."

The soft whispering woke him up from his day-dreaming. But he couldn't help the sigh that escaped him when Shuuhei let go of him. They got into the water, Shuuhei behind Bya, making him more or less lie back on his chest. Byakuya never thought that taking a bath could be so enjoyable. He could feel Hisagi's groin pressed to his back and the thought made him blush, realizing that it was actually digging into his back. Could it be? He shifted a little and got possitive affirmation. The feeling send hot vawes through his own groin.

Shuuhei noticed it and chuckled, letting his hands wander over Bya's tighs teasingly. The feeling of Byakuya's body tightening and the silent moan that escaped his seemingly cold lips told Hisagi that the captain was willing and ready. Almost. He didn't want to spoil that tender moment by mere quick sex in the bath. He wanted to make Byakuya feel at least as good as he made him feel just a little while ago when he woke up from the nightmare. He wanted to show him that he cared, that he was special to him.

Slowly, he lifted his hands up to Kuchiki's head, running his fingers through the long wet hair, gently massaging the scalp. Then, just as slowly, Hisagi let his fingers slip lower, caressing every inch of the skin that was above the water's surface, finally stopping on his chest, paying more attention to his hardening nipples. His lips also became more implored as he bend his head and started to kiss his ears and neck. At this moment, Byakuya gave into the overwhelming sensations and moaned loudly, surprising himself. His both arms shot up and wrapped themselves around Shuuhei neck. He pressed his back even more into the muscular chest behind him, shifting his hips lustfully to show that he really wanted Hisagi to have him at last.

But Shuuhei just let his fingers wander down, over Bya's sides and lower, until he reached his groin. He heard Byakuya gasp as he touched his throbbing cock. Teasingly, he ran his finger over the tip, sending the lovely captain to the brink of an orgasm. He wrapped his hand and started fisting it in slow, long strokes. Byakuya gritted his teeth, arching his back, still keeping his arms around Shuuhei's neck in desperate need for support. Shuuhei pressed his lips to his callar bone, sucking on the skin a little, though still managinf to leave a mark there. Byakuya really wanted to last longer, but Hisagi's skilled ministrations were too much to take. He came with a cry, his breathing quick and shallow, head thrown back and his eyes closed. When he finally opened them, he found Shuuhei smiling at him. He so wanted to say something to him, to thank him, but the words just wouldn't get pass his throat. So he just turned his head and pressed a tender kiss on his lips, saying it all in that little gesture.

Shuuhei understood what was said by the kiss. He could almost hear it. The longing, loneliness, desperation. All that the captain tried to hide from everybody else, he shared it now with him. He returned the kiss, deepening it slowly as he lifted his hips a little. Byakuya knew what was about to happen and relaxed as much as his lust-driven body would allow him. Hisagi lowered him on his lap carefully, letting out a groan of pleasure upon penetrating the tender and tight muscles of Bya's entrance.

Everything went white for a minute. The proud captain closed his eyes tightly at the sudden feeling in his insides. He was about to burst. The echo of his cry was resonating around the big bathroom, bouncing off the walls like an endless string of stimulation for them. He tightened his arms even more around Shuuhei's neck and started to move his hips on his own. Hisagi could barely believe it, the sensations too much for him to bear. He smiled and his lips found Byakuya's sensitive spot on the neck, drawing more and more moans from him. Encouraged by that all, Shuuhei began to rock his own hips, slowly and subtly at first, building up the pace with each thrust.

And there it was, he finally hit Bya's prostate, the little elusive spot that send his lover over the cliff every time. And it sure did. With few more strokes at the right place, he was ready to come again. And so they did, together, Shuuhei's arms wrapped tightly around Bya's body. Both copletely breathless, the bath a mess, water spalshed all over the floor. Byakuya turned, lying belly on belly, looking at Shuuhei's eyes which were still closed from the orgasm. He hesitated, then reached to his face, stroking his brows with is thumb, wandering at just how handsome he was. So sexy, so young, yet manly, so perfect.

Shuuhei smiled tiredly and finally opened his eyes. He was exhausted and wasted, but happy. The smile said it all, just how content he was at that moment was beyond words. He pulled Byakuya into a long gentle kiss. It was almost morning, the first light was finding its way through the darkness. But they didn't notice, they had eyes only for each other as they finally lay in the bed, holding hands and waiting for the sleep to take them into dreams. No more nightmares for Shuuhei though, ever.

* * *

Okay, that's another chapter by me. I'll try to rewrite the second part as soon as I can. I hope you'll like this. I am not really into writing sex scenes, so I hope you will still enjoy it. Please leave a comment or review. Thank you all for reading! Check my profile on updates. ^_^


End file.
